


Evidence 2

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Evidence 2 of the case 2687. M. T.'s diary. Evidence of obsessive behavior towards H. J. P.





	Evidence 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in this minifest and I'm very excited about it.
> 
> Thanks to heyitsamorette for the beta and the wonderful comments. 
> 
> Thanks to writcraft for organizing this!
> 
> Hope you like my fic! ❤️

**Thursday, 1st February, 2001**

He leaves his house at 11pm. He wears that grey T-shirt I like best on him. His wild black hair looks beautiful. He’s smiling. I like when he smiles. I fancy to think he smiles because of me. I like to think he knows I exist, that he loves me as much as I love him. 

I put a rose in his doorstep. I hope he likes it. It’s red, symbolizing my love for him. 

I’m tired of just watching. 

**Friday, 2nd February, 2001**

I talked to him today! I said “Hi, Harry!” and he smiled at me! I told him I saw the rose in his door and he said he had liked it. I’ll leave him a bouquet today. 

I wrote him a note with the bouquet. I said I love him. I think he knows it’s from me. I saw how he smiled at receiving the roses. I think he loves me. 

**Saturday, 3th February, 2001**

I finally moved to the house in front of his! I’m so excited! From my living room window I can see his living room and his bedroom. 

He got up early today, and lay in his couch reading a newspaper. He was wearing just the pyjama pants so I could see his body. I wish I were there with him. The both of us wrapped in a blanket, cuddling. I’d kiss him all day. 

We talked a bit this morning! I told him I was moving and he asked me if I needed help with it. I have already moved all my boxes upstairs, and I blocked and didn’t think about inviting him over for tea or something! Ugh! What a mistake! But we’re friends now. 

I sent him another bouquet. He smiled when he saw it. He put the roses in a vase in the living room and smelled them. I wrote him a note saying how much I love him. 

Oh! He’s in his bedroom now. He’s wearing some fancy robes. I wonder where he’ll go. I better go out and ask him. 

**Sunday, 4th February, 2001**

I couldn’t ask him last night where he was going, but I followed him to an alley where he disappeared. He looked happy. 

I haven’t seen him this morning. His flat looks empty. Maybe he slept somewhere else. But he wouldn’t do that, right? Not now that he has me. He likes my flowers, and he’s my friend. Where is he? 

Finally! It’s 9pm and he just turned the lights of his living room on. I’m half tempted to go to his flat and have a word with him. He can’t do this to me! Where has he been?? 

**Monday, 5th February, 2001**

He went to a party last night. The birthday of one of his friends. He told me that today over a coffee. I followed him to the coffee shop down the street, greeted him, and asked him if I could take a seat at his table. He said I could. 

I have never realised how beautiful his voice is. It makes me think of meadows and flowers. So relaxing. I want to hear him talk all day. 

And his eyes are pretty too. All those pictures they publish in The Prophet don’t show how green and pretty they are. I want to take a photo of his eyes, of his face, of his body. They’d look pretty on my wall. 

I don’t like how happy his friends make him. I can make him happy, too. This friend, Pansy, I don’t know who she is, but I know she isn’t worthy of his attention. 

**Tuesday, 6th February, 2001**

I spent all morning doodling. I drew green eyes, messy hair, and round glasses. 

I think my name looks pretty with Potter as a last name. 

**Wednesday, 7th February, 2001**

I like him when he’s asleep. So peaceful, so beautiful. His messy hair in disarray. The sheets all over his body and bed, a warm cocoon around his perfect body. 

He stirs. He goes to some part of the flat I can’t see. 

Oh! There he is again! He discovers today’s bouquet. His smile is so big and bright! All because of me. I put that smile in there. I want him to be happy because of me. I want to make him happy. 

It’s late and he hasn’t come back. Another friend’s birthday? He has work tomorrow. Where is he?? 

**Thursday, 8th February, 2001**

He arrived at 3pm. I think it was by Floo because I didn’t see him walking on the street, and I’ve been watching all day. 

Ron and Hermione are over. I wish I was there with them. I’m his friend, too. We had coffee together, why didn’t he invite me, too? I’m better than them. I hate Ron. He touches Harry too much. Nobody should touch him but me. I don’t want their dirty hands on my love’s body. 

I know Ron and Hermione from the newspapers and magazines. I don’t think they’re the good friends everybody thinks they are. I love Harry because I love how he is, but they love him because of who he is. I want a lover, they want the Chosen One. I hate them. 

They’re finally going. Bye bye, harpies. My Harry is alone now. Should I…? Yes! 

**Friday, 9th February, 2001**

I went to his flat and asked him for salt. An excuse to enter his world. His flat is as beautiful as it looks from my own. And he… I wanted to pin him to a wall and fuck him. I wanted to undress him roughly and have sex with him all over his place. I wanted my scent on his body. I wanted to mark him, to make him mine. I wanted his hands on my body, and his mouth on mine. I wanted his bedroom to be ours. 

I controlled myself. 

We talked and had tea. We joked. He laughed at my jokes. I love his laughter. I didn't want to leave but he said he needed to go to bed early. I left and watched from my flat. He wasn't lying, he went to bed. 

I took one of his teaspoons with me. I put it in my collection with all the pictures and articles I’ve collected through the years. 

As he is at work today, I’ll go to his flat. I need more of him. Watching isn't enough. 

I spent four hours at his flat. I ate his food, used his dishes and cutlery, sat at his table. Touching his things made me float on a cloud of happiness. I felt so close to him! How many people can say they share spoons and forks with Harry Potter? Just me. 

I took a long bath. Thinking that my naked body was in the same place his naked body is everyday was sufficient to cause an orgasm. I imagine the both of us in his huge bath. One day, it’ll happen. 

I went to his bedroom next and lay on his bed. It was still warm. I could almost feel his body next to mine. That warmth is all mine. I wore his clothes. His grey T-shirt. It smelled like him, so I kept it. I’m still wearing it. My love won't mind. 

When the bouquet arrived, I put it in the vase I know he likes. I signed the “I love you” note with a kiss. 

He arrived at 6pm as expected on a Friday. I was already at home. He looked surprised at the roses, but smiled like he always does. 

I’ll sleep in his T-shirt. 

**Saturday, 10th February, 2001**

I slept in this morning and he wasn't on sight when I went to the window. 

Where are you, Harry? 

Why aren't you here for me? 

He isn't there. 

I'm getting nervous. It's 5pm and I haven't seen him. 

Where are you? Where are you? 

He doesn't do anything special on Saturdays. 

Another party? 

Why does he spend time with those people? 

WHERE ARE YOU? 

**Sunday, 11th February, 2001**

I haven’t slept at all. I’m worried because he hasn’t arrived yet. Where is he? What is so important that keeps him away from home, from me, for so long? 

I can’t wait any longer. I need him. 

I went to his flat again. I looked for hints about where he could be but I didn’t find anything. I was angry at him, but then… Then he came! He looked surprised to find me in his living room, but I told him the door was open and I wanted to thank him for the salt the other day. He was very nice about it. I asked him where he had been and he told me “at a friend’s place” but I think he was lying. Who spends so much time with a friend? 

I think he is seeing someone. He’s cheating on me. He’s mine. I’m so angry. Who’s this friend? That Pansy? I’ll do research tonight, I have to know who Pansy is. 

**Monday, 12th February, 2001**

I couldn’t find anything about her. 

Harry’s stirring. He looks so beautiful. I want to go to his flat again and talk to him. He’s so nice… I love how he looked at me last night, how he talked to me. 

He goes to the main door. He opens it and a tall, blond man enters. I haven’t seen him before...Wait! Isn’t he Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater? Why is Harry hugging him? I don’t want that Death Eater near my Harry. I don’t know how they met or anything, but they can’t be friends or… They’re boyfriends! They’re kissing! I hate his filthy hands on my love. I don’t like the smile on Harry’s face when he looks at him. I don’t like that their hands can’t keep away from the each other’s bodies. 

They go to Harry’s bedroom. The Death Eater starts undressing. Harry looks hungrily at him. I can’t stand this. I know what they’re about to do in our bed. I see them. They fuck. They fuck in the bed I shared with Harry the other day. I want to kill them. I hate that Death Eater. Harry’s body is mine. I’m the only one that can possess it, that can touch it. 

Finally, they finish. The Death Eater dresses and goes to the living room while Harry disappears to the bathroom. The Death Eater looks at yesterday’s roses and touches them. He’s going to contaminate my gift with his criminal hands. Harry returns. They talk. I think they’re talking about the roses. I wish I could hear them. I like to think of my roses as some part of me, as a symbol of my relationship with Harry, something the Death Eater doesn’t know about and can’t get dirty with his presence. 

The Death Eater sets the roses on fire. My roses. And they leave. 

I wait, but Harry doesn’t return home. 

**Tuesday, 13th February, 2001**

It’s 4am and Harry isn’t at home yet. I’m sure he’s fucking that Malfoy again. I won’t allow it anymore. Harry should be mine. I’d treat him well, not like him. I’d make love to him, gently or roughly, as he prefers. I’d make him breakfast. I’d stay with him all day. I wouldn’t disappear to my own home as the Death Eater does. I’d be there all day with him, touching him, kissing him. He wouldn’t need to go out with Ron, Hermione or Pansy because he’d have me. Just the two of us. 

I went to his flat again. I set the sheets on fire. I don’t want the Death Eater’s come on our bed. I put on fresh ones and slept in those. I spent the day there. I looked for signs of Draco Malfoy and destroyed them: a toothbrush, a robe, some photos. Harry doesn’t need them. He has me. 

I left him a love note in the bedside table. 

I left at 5pm, before he arrived from work. 

He arrives with Malfoy. They go to the kitchen so I can’t see them. It infuriates me. I want to face them. To make that Death Eater go away and to make Harry realise that I love him and that my love is all he needs. 

They sit in the living room. They cuddle and drink wine. It should be me next to Harry. Me caressing his wild hair and kissing his lips. Me who Harry touches. They forget the wine and rush to the bedroom. He doesn’t see my note. I watch until they go to sleep. All my work putting on new sheets for nothing; they’re disgusting with that Death Eater’s body again. 

**Wednesday, 14th February, 2001**

I had planned something special for today, Valentine’s Day, but that was when I thought Harry loved me. 

I have a new plan for today. If I can’t have him, nobody will. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! You can leave a comment or kudos if you want! ❤️


End file.
